


A drabble of sorts

by CrassulaOvata



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, bros watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrassulaOvata/pseuds/CrassulaOvata
Summary: Just a tiny little thing. Scout and Soldier hang out.





	A drabble of sorts

“Hey Sol, what’re you watching?” 

Scout jumped over the backrest of the old ratty couch and flopped down next to Soldier, careful not to shake his can of soda too much. 

Soldier muttered something under his breath when the couch dipped slightly under Scout’s weight, and folded his arms across his chest. 

“I think it’s a movie. A movie about a dog.” He grunted, screwing up his eyes against the old TV that had very low sound and a screen fuzzy with static, making the shapes almost impossible to see. 

Scout opened his soda and sucked at the fizzy bubbles that appeared like a tiny volcano. 

“It looks like Lassie,” he commented, propping his feet up next to Soldier’s on the old milk crate. He noticed with childish satisfaction how he and Soldier had almost the same size feet. A small comfort, seeing as the other man’s arms rivalled Scout’s thighs in girth. 

“I never had a dog,” Scout added with a sigh, squinting at the screen and trying to determine whether he was looking at a truck or little Joe.

There was a long stretch of silence, the muffled sound from the TV being the only thing that could be heard besides the humming of the fluorescent lights out in the hall. 

“I had a dog,” Soldier suddenly said, putting one leg on top of the other on the crate. Scout turned his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh yeah? What was his name?” Soldier went silent, his thick brow frowning in thought and the wings of his nose fluttering slightly. 

Scout waited like he always did. He knew better than most how difficult it was for Soldier to remember certain things. 

“Milly,” came the answer. “Her name was Milly and she was brown. A brown dog.” 

Scout stretched in his seat, emptying the can and putting it down on the small impromptu coffee table next to the couch. 

“You played fetch with her?,” he asked, eyes still on Soldier. 

The other man turned to look at him, face unreadable. Then he cracked into a smile and turned to look at the screen again. 

“Yeah,” he said, smile still lingering. “Yeah I did that a whole lot. She was a good dog.” 

The screen momentarily turned crispy clear and both men fixed their eyes on Lassie as she ran across a large field, barking with delight.


End file.
